Bulletproof
by Carrispagz
Summary: Cora is the daughter of a well-known bawd/tavern owner in the slums of the inner city. She's spunky and feisty and not afraid of a fight, however, with the life she leads, she is not the most favorable person on the planet. However, with Captain Levi Ackerman's interference, will she be able to figure herself out or will she always be stuck in the life of the slums?
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Attack on Titan or ANY of the characters. This is my OWN O.C. character with a storyline that loosely follows the show. MATURE/TRIGGER content throughout, read with caution._

* * *

This is not your conventional love story. This is not a conventional story regardless. This story is filled with heartache, loss, horrific situations, and many other unconventional happenings. I don't like to tell my story because it always ends up making everyone uncomfortable. I am what you would call an outcast, a paragon of disfunction. My life has been flipped around so many times that if you asked me what the word stable meant, I would probably have to find a textbook definition because nothing at all in my life is stable. Nothing is consistent. If anything went right in my life I would probably wonder if I died and was being tricked by the demons of hell.

Then again, these were my thoughts before I met _him_. The calm in the middle of all the chaos. I don't want to tell you all about him yet, though. That would make this far less interesting and short. Let me start from the beginning.

Every day of my life is that of scraping by with barely anything to eat even though I work my fingers to the bone. My mother is a bawd in the outlying areas of the inner city. She runs one of the most notorious brothels around. Downstairs of the brothel is a tavern, quite run down from all the foot traffic. You would think that being in a notorious brothel I would be making a somewhat decent living right? Well, you're wrong there. I don't lay with men to make just enough money to eat. In fact, I am one of two people in the entire business that solely works in the tavern. My mother will not allow me to work like the rest of the ladies in the brothel, not that I would want to.

However, she is not saving me out of kindness, but for the highest bidder. You see, I am a virgin. Untouched and rare apparently that men will pay top dollar for someone like me. I personally would rather sew up my nether region and live as a nun if it kept me from having to do that kind of work, but alas my mother is not a kind woman and would probably hunt me to the ends of the earth to ensure her golden goose egg doesn't screw up her plans.

Every day I wake up before the sun comes up to get the tavern and the bedrooms ready for the day, and during the day I serve drunken handsy assholes who would rather bar fight than pay their tabs. I escort these same drunken handsy assholes to their one hit wonders in the upper bedrooms and hope they pay enough before they puke and pass out in the ally ways. I then have the oh-so wonderful job of cleaning up the rooms after all the disgusting happenings. I never stop working, I never stop getting groped and occasionally have to have my mom's man / muscle to save what little integrity I do have.

Every day, rinse and repeat. Day after day with only a few hours of sleep in between. Sometimes things get interesting and I have to play doctor and help one of the girls who got roughed up by one of the worst customers. Those days are the hardest. I have to watch my extended family and close friends bloodied up and hysterical as one of the slimy greaseballs gets away with what very well could have been murder. It makes me sick to my stomach, yet day after day, I chug along, my only hope of my future that I can save my integrity for many more years to come.

We all know that won't happen.

I don't believe I will have a future other than this brothel. One day I might have to take over and run the brothel, but my elder sister and my mothers prize possession will more than likely run the show, and that hag will sell me for a penny if I stick around long enough. But, family is everything, or so that's what I've always been told. We stick together no matter what. No matter the hardship.

Today is a particularly slow day in the tavern, thankfully, as the rain pours to the ground as if dumped from endless buckets. There's only a handful of regulars strewn throughout the tavern, enjoying their booze and hot food and paying me no mind, to which I am overly grateful. My eyes fixed on the rain outside made their way to the door as it opened quickly and a couple of figures came through the door. _Oh great_…I thought as I saw the ever so notable soldier attire.

My grimace was probably plastered loudly on my face but I didn't dare stop it. Soldiers that came into our business were some of the biggest assholes around. Just because they're military they think they can do anything they want to whomever they want, and usually, they're right. I had no intention to move from behind the bar as the two soldiers sat in a far corner table, shaking off their soaking wet cloaks. I took a few deep breaths before finally getting the nerve to stomach more abuse at the hands of the military and made my way over.

"What do you want?" I asked with as little emotion as I could. If I acted nice, soldiers usually took that as an invitation to advance and it always ended badly.

"Hot tea, two please." The tall blonde man spoke, rubbing his hands together for warmth. His manners took me back a bit. The other man, much shorter with one hell of a resting bitch face, just stared at me like I needed to move already.

"Sure." I said, making my way back to the bar area. From where I was I couldn't make out their conversation as they spoke incredibly low, but the looks on their faces were quite serious. I slowly made their tea, taking plenty of enjoyment at letting them suffer without a hot drink for a bit. Carefully I sat the cups on the table. "Anything else?"

"We're great thanks." The blonde man spoke again. I stared at him quizzically for a moment, still not sure how to handle his manners.

"Are you deaf, we're good." The other man finally spoke. Apparently I took too long to walk away. I glared down at the grey eyes piercing mine. I rolled my eyes as I walked away, confirmed in my suspicions of asshole soldiers everywhere. I immediately decided not to go near the table again. If they get hungry they could starve.

A loud bang startled me as the front doors flew open and all sorts of commotion came following in. My sister was half carrying one of our girls who was covered in blood. Another shitty customer hurting our girls. I growled to myself as I grabbed cloths and followed the girls to the back.

"What the hell happened?" Anna, one of our sweetest girls, looked up at me with tear-filled eyes, her face puffy and red from both crying and impending bruises.

"Jack Wenston, he went crazy and attacked me because I wouldn't let him…take our session to a more painful level." I rolled my eyes, wiping the blood from Anna's mouth. Clearly, he knocked out a tooth.

"We need to get Ma," my sister Ophelia stated.

"She's out right now, it's just us until later. Anna, go upstairs and get out of those clothes and rest." She nodded, still whimpering from the pain. I stared at my sister as Anna left the room.

"She should swallow her damn pride and just let him do what he wants. Jack's a top paying customer." She scoffed once Anna was out of ear-shot. "If I had control, I'd fire her ass for not doing her fucking job."

"Really Ophelia…The girl is missing a fucking tooth. Jack shouldn't be a customer at all if that's how he's going to act." Me defending Anna wasn't going to get anywhere but I still truly believed my words.

"If that was the case, Cora, we'd never make money. Suck it up and do your own job and she can do the same." I rolled my eyes and walked back to the bar area, visibly annoyed. I scanned the room at the minimal customers not causing a ruckus today and sighed. Today needed to be over quickly. My thoughts, as always, were interrupted by the door opening yet again. This time my stomach dropped. Jack Wenston, in all his arrogance and glory, stepped through the door with 2 other men behind him.

"Get me Anna." I glared daggers at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead ten times over.

"Get out Jack." I growled, nervous that this might get ugly.

"Now, Cora, if you don't get Anna, I will gladly take you instead." He smirked, making my stomach curdle.

"I'm not for sale and I am not getting Anna. Get. Out." He laughed this time, walking forward. He was now just a few steps from me where he stopped. His toothy grin made me nervous but my legs wouldn't let me move. In an instant Jack grabbed my hair and ripped me around the bar making me cry out.

"Now see Cora, you don't like to listen and that's what gets you in so much trouble."

"Well now, Levi, it looks to me we're in quite the predicament, don't you think?" The blonde man's voice rang out. One of the men behind Jack whispered 'Levi?' What in the world were these guys doing.

"The ones in the predicament here are these shitbags, Erwin." Jack growled spinning around, dragging me with him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Jack growled through clenched teeth.

"You see, I'm the Commander of the Survey Corps, Erwin Smith." Erwin spoke calmly, though his eyes said different. "And I don't like what I am seeing. Let the girl go." Jack laughed loudly.

"Boss you should listen to him, I've heard things about them, especially that Levi guy right there." One of Jack's lackeys nervously spoke.

"Shut up you worthless piece of meat." Jack yelled. "I don't care if they were the fucking King and his consult, stay the fuck out of my business." His grip tightened on my hair making me wince, tears streaming down my face.

"Jack, darling. Why don't we settle this elsewhere. How about you take me instead?" My sister spoke from the stairs.

"I don't want you, whore, I want the other one. Get me Anna now." In the blink of an eye Jack's grip loosened on my hair and a loud thud sounded next to me. It took me a moment to process what happened but seeing Jack holding his face on the floor made me realize I was out of danger for the time being. I moved away, my eyes fixed on the man named Levi as he stepped over Jack, placing his boot at Jacks throat.

"Sleazeballs who think they can take whatever they want really fuckin piss me off." He growled, pushing his boot against Jack's throat making him squirm.

"Don't kill him Levi, that's not a mess I want to clean up." Erwin rolled his eyes looking to Jack's lackeys. "How about all of you get the hell out of here and we pretend none of this ever happened." Jack's lackeys nodded fervently. Jack struggled under Levi's boot for another minute before Levi let him up. Jack grasped his throat pointing at me as him and his lackeys backed their way out the door.

"This is NOT the end of this Cora, these shitheads can't save you all the time." He finally left and the room got quiet.

"Pardon me gentleman, thank you for your help. How about we fix you some lunch, on us?" My sister was already half on top of the one called Erwin.

"That would be great, thank you." Erwin smiled graciously following Ophelia back to where him and Levi were sitting prior.

"Cora, dear, grab more tea for these guys!" She yelled sitting next to Erwin and flashing her flirty eyes. I instinctively eyerolled, fixing my dress and hair before walking to the bar.

"You know, most people say thank you when they get saved." Levi's voice came from the other side of the bar.

"Oh, excuse me, Mr. Hero, thank you oh-so very much for my life." Sarcasm dripped from every word as I fixed another pot of hot tea. Levi's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I don't know who pissed in your breakfast this morning, but maybe act like a normal grateful individual instead of a little stuck up bitch. You might actually get tips that way." I glared at the little shithead ready to dump the boiling pot of water on his head.

"Well if I didn't have to deal with assholes like you every single day, maybe I'd be a more joyous person."

"So get a different job."

"Because everyone can do that so easily." I rolled my eyes again. "What do you want, a special thank you? Me to bat my eyes and swoon because you saved me? I can have one of the girls give you a good time but otherwise fuck off." He sat quiet for a moment his eyes not leaving mine.

"You've got a fucked up way at looking at things, don't you?" He stood up and threw a sack of coins on the counter. "Keep it, maybe at least that will help you be a little less of a shitty person." I pursed my lips as he walked back to the table and sat down. My sister fluttered her way to the bar grabbing the tea and sitting back down with them. I grabbed the sack of coins and walked up the stairs to splash some water in my face. My reflection stared back at me and I began to wonder, am I really that awful of a person? I sighed, determined to hide out as much as possible until they left.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun filtered through my bedroom after the last week of rain refused to let up. It's my first day off in ages, and the money I made from the two soldiers last week is now my spending money on some shopping today. Sitting up in my bed, I grabbed the coins, pulling one out and fidgeting with it. I stared in a tired daze at the coin. It was the most money I had seen in months. Usually my stipend was enough to just eat or my mother would get me a new dress if mine was ripped and ruined, but that was incredibly rare. Granted this was probably a normal stipend for someone who actually made a decent wage, but I had no idea what a decent wage was like.

I slid my dress on and fixed myself up a bit at my vanity. I stared at the bags under my eyes, and frowned. Will make up even be worth trying to cover this? I was getting tired and it was blatantly apparent. Maybe my age is catching up with me. Early 20s and almost out of my prime. My mother spoke this week about the bids, I am almost sure I am going to be auctioned off like a piece of meat before I get any worse for wear. I sighed, staring at myself, forcing a smile on my face. It looked completely foreign and awkward. Rolling my eyes I stood up, tired of picking apart my appearance to head out for the day.

I stepped down the stairs, quietly making my way past the morning regulars. It wasn't often I got to step out into the sunlight and enjoy the day for what it was, but I was going to do my best to make every moment as enjoyable as possible.

Many stares pierced my direction as I made my way through the market streets. My mother's establishment is very well known and so are all of it's employees. I could almost hear the whispers of the other women, but even not being able to hear them I knew what they were saying. _'Can you believe she makes money by sleeping around?' 'No shame, stepping out in public after all of those affairs.' _I can't argue any of it because honestly, who the hell would believe me?

I stopped in front of a dress shop, admiring the stunning green evening dress in the window. It was ruffled down the back with a corset long sleeve top. I could never afford something like that with my job, even if I did start taking men.

"Run along, this is no place for whores." The shop keep stood in the doorway, a broom in hand. I chuckled and shook my head, walking farther through the market. Of course, today was not going to be as enjoyable as I wanted. I wandered for hours, getting told off at many establishments. No one likes the line of work that my mother was in, but no one would dare tell her to her face the word no. However, her daughters were fair game I guess.

My stomach rumbled with hunger as I approached a wonderful smelling coffee shop. I stared through the window at the pastries and finger foods, my mouth almost watering.

"We want none of your kind here, harlot." A short, robust woman blocked the entry. She stared me down as I began to protest, but just shook her head.

"Ma'am please, I will take my food and leave, just please let me order something." She scoffed still blocking my path.

"Like I said, no harlots allowed."

"She's with me." A semi-familiar voice stated beside me. Levi stood in front of the woman who rolled her eyes.

"You shouldn't associate with that kind, Captain Levi, they're no good." The woman rattled on.

"Don't worry this one's harmless." He spoke, ushering me forward. I glared at Levi but said nothing as the smell of food was overwhelming.

"I don't need your help, you know." I whispered once out of the woman's ear shot. Levi cocked an eyebrow as if to say, yea right, but said nothing. He guided me to a table and sat down across from me.

"Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please." I spoke quietly, trying not to draw anymore attention to myself than I had already.

"She's got manners, who would've thought." Levi's sarcasm made me clench my teeth but again I held my tongue.

"Ah, Captain Levi, sir, a pleasure as always!" A waiter came to the table smiling happily at Levi, though I pretended not to notice the shady side eye I was receiving.

"Braxton, two coffees and bring a plate of whatever fresh you've got to eat."

"Right away sir, savory as always sir?" Levi nodded and Braxton bowed away. I stared at the weird interaction quizzically.

"I take it you're a regular…hope the food is good." I spoke up quietly again. Levi just stared, leaning back in his seat, crossing one leg over the other. "So why always helping me?"

"Right place at the right time I guess?" Levi took a sip of his coffee the moment it was set down. I let out a scoff and he looked at me confused.

"You hold your cup so weird." He rolled his eyes, ignoring me. The waiter stared at me like he couldn't believe I'd ever say such a thing before scurrying away, looking back over his shoulder as he left. "Oh jeez, this place is so stuffy."

"In this side of society, people are fuckin weird and you just roll with it." Levi set down his coffee, making me smirk. "Oh shit, it knows how to smile."

"It? Excuse you." He shrugged.

"I haven't seen any signs of a lady in there yet so I haven't decided what you are." I stared slightly surprised before laughing. I guess the last time we had met I definitely didn't leave the greatest impression.

"You got me there…I am sorry…you know…" I looked around trying to avoid his gaze.

"And it can be sincere, is the apocalypse coming?" I shot him a glare and he let out the faintest of smirks. For a moment I finally paid attention to him. His face structure, his eyes, the way he sat. I coughed into my had as pastries were set in front of us. It took everything in me not to grab at the pastries like a rabid animal, and just take one for the time being. "Why do you work there?" The silence finally broke.

"My ma owns the place, so its my job to help out." He sat quiet, making me slightly uncomfortable. "I don't know if you know but it is a brothel as well as a tavern. I hope you being there didn't tarnish your name or anything." His eyebrow raised.

"A brothel huh…" My cheeks went red.

"I don't do _that _kind of work but my sister and the other girls do." I shifted uncomfortably trying to choke down my pastry.

"No judgement." He stared off to the side, sipping his coffee again. A few minutes passed before he looked back at me. "Why don't you do that kind of work?" I gulped.

"I'm sure I will soon, but my mother wants to get a big deposit before I start." His head tilted slightly. "She's going to sell my virginity to the highest bidder. Then I'll end up starting after that." As I said the words, they sounded awful. I could feel myself losing my appetite as I stared down at my plate.

"So why not get a new job? Do something you don't have to sell yourself for?" I chuckled quietly.

"You asked me that once. I can't just leave. My family needs my help and I will help them."

"You can help your family without having to sell yourself." He set his now empty cup on the table. Before I could answer, he continued. "You could join the military. Your pay would be well enough that you could contribute to your family what you would've made selling yourself and still have enough to live your own life."

"Thanks…but please don't pretend that you know or understand my situation."

"I don't but I know what it's like to come from literally nothing and be where I'm at today. It's not easy by any means but it's better than where I was at." It was my turn to get curious. Desperate to get the attention off myself I countered his conversation.

"What nothing did you come from?" He clenched his jaw for a second before meeting my eyes directly.

"Underground." Both my eyebrows raised. "It was a hell hole, and regardless of how I did it, I got out. Erwin recruited me and I've been with the Survey Corps ever since."

"Do you have any family?" He shook his head, grabbing a pastry and taking a bite. "I do. They're all I have and we stick together. If I left, I'd be betraying my family beyond forgiveness."

"Selling your child's integrity isn't what I'd call the epitome of family values…" I sighed and looked away.

"Look it isn't what I want either but it's my job and my family. I'll do what is necessary for them." Levi and I sat in silence for most of our time thereafter. It was a touchy subject and incredibly personal; not something I would ever normally talk about with anyone. Come to think of it, I didn't really have friends to talk to in general. He was just relatively easy to open up to, and that was scary enough.

"Thanks…" I spoke meekly.

"For..?"

"For getting me in here so I could eat, and not being a jackass like I thought you were." He rolled his eyes and smirked slightly. I stood up and handed him a coupe of the coins that he handed me. "For my portion…" He shook his head and stood up as well.

"Consider it a gift." He threw his own coins on the table and ushered me out of the café. In my time sitting with him, I didn't notice the many stares and whispers that surrounded us. For that time I could ignore the outside world and focus just on what was in front of me. It was incredibly odd but it was quite comforting. We stepped to the street and stood somewhat awkwardly.

"Until next time, Captain." I smiled a genuine smile and bowed my head slightly.

"Back at ya." He nodded, watching as I turned to leave. I made it a few steps before turning back around, his head cocked sideways.

"Don't be a stranger, please." I don't know what made me say it, but I couldn't help but blurt it out. I immediately turned back in the direction I needed to go and half ran down the road, not waiting for anything else to be said. _Cora Wrynn what in the world is going on in this head of yours?_

I sighed laying against my pillow after the day I had. I didn't get to buy anything but I got to enjoy being a person to at least someone today. I had never enjoyed my time out before, but today was so completely different. I laid in my bed for a long while staring up at the ceiling and thinking about my day when commotion snapped me back to reality. I listened intently now as many voices filled the hallway talking near my door. My door squeaked open and my mother walked in. Her dark raven colored hair and striking features still made me nervous.

"Good news Cora. We have set a date for the bidding. I am sending out invitations to all the noblest and wealthiest families. Very soon you will be one of us!" I sat up, smiling the best I could.

"That's great ma.."

"Now dear, I am going to town to get you a dress for the bidding evening. We have to have you looking your absolute best." I nodded as she kissed my head before turning and strutting out the door. I sighed loudly after the voices outside the door faded. I am being sold soon…to a man I don't even know, to someone I don't love and that is the price of this life. Could Levi be telling the truth about the stipends in the military? I quickly shook the thought from my mind. I can't abandon my family. Right?


	3. Chapter 3

_The content in these stories can sometimes get quite graphic. Read with caution as they may be triggers for some people. They can range from extremely violent to extremely lust filled, so again, read with caution and enjoy :)_

* * *

Two weeks until that night. Two freaking weeks. It's all that has been on my mind the last few days. And can I say, the last few days have been hell at the tavern. There have been an increase in fights and bullshit to such a point, my mother shut the whole place down one night. I don't understand what has got everyone so restless lately, but the increase of beatings on the girls and the entitlement of the patrons is getting old. I sighed loudly as beer landed on my dress as a rowdy patron decided to swing his arms out wide.

"Oh hey pretty lady, my bad!" He laughed, slipping his hand across the wet part of my chest. I growled shoving him backwards letting him land in his seat. The assholes were thick tonight with their bullshit. I pushed my way through the crowd of rowdy patrons and to the back kitchen, wiping myself clean. The cook shook his head in pity and chuckled.

"Cora! Front!" Ophelia's voice rang through the crowd. I stepped back out. "You got a guest." She pointed at the far back table in the corner. Curious, I pushed through the crowd to see a hooded figure sitting at the table. I approached cautiously, unsure of who was sitting there.

"Uh, can I help you?" The person sat back, and slowly brought back the hood.

"You said not to be a stranger." I couldn't help the smile that plastered to my face.

"You've picked a hell of a night to swing by Captain Levi." He nodded looking around.

"Yea I see that. Good to see you're not hiding upstairs for a living yet." I rolled my eyes.

"It hasn't been that long since I last seen you, don't get all worried. What do you want to drink?" He sat back, cocking his head slightly.

"Whiskey. Double." I smirked and nodded, hopping up and pushing my way around as I grabbed his drink. The tavern smelled heavily of booze, sweat and smoke. Since it was the evening, everyone was fairly plastered, paying more than they realize in food, drink and entertainment. Tonight would be a great profit night.

"Your double, sir." I bowed, mocking Braxton from the café. Levi smirked, taking a sip of his drink. I sat across from him, my own whiskey in hand. "So you came all this way just to see little ol' me huh? I'm flattered."

"Just doing what you asked." He shrugged swirling his whiskey around in the glass. "So, you sure you don't want to just join the military?" I shook my head.

"I told you already Levi, family sticks together."

"I can't accept that." He took a long sip of his drink.

"So what? It's not your place to accept my way of life." My eyes narrowed taking a sip of my own drink.

"You're not happy doing this. It's obvious. Are you going to be happy with strange men in and out of you every day just for scraps?

"You know, Levi, my happiness isn't your concern. I've known you what…a few weeks and you're already trying to act like you know me? Save it." I growled gulping the rest of my drink down and storming away from his table. I immediately got back to work, serving drinks and food, slamming things as my attitude flared away.

"You okay?" Anna scooped my arm and pulled me to the side.

"Yea I'm fine, just stressed." She gave my arm a squeeze and I attempted to smile in reassurance but it was difficult. I didn't want to think about ever leaving my family to make better money. Then again getting groped, beer spilt on and puked on occasionally would be nice to leave behind. I sighed, completely frustrated as I glanced at the now empty seat and empty glass at the table. Feeling a small sting in my chest suddenly confused me. Why am I upset that he left?

Days keep going by, faster and faster as my bidding date gets closer. And every other day, Levi has shown up to either sit the entire time as I ignore him or push again for getting me out of the establishment. By now my family and the girls have been noticing his presence and our small…chats. It is making things incredibly difficult. Ophelia questioning me and now even my mother checking to ensure I am a virgin…it's getting ridiculous.

I let out a loud sigh as Levi took his seat again, now getting stares inside the whole tavern.

"Why are you doing this?"

"What is it I'm doing?" I growled angrily.

"THIS. Showing up to my work and constantly getting me in trouble." He stared at me curious, head cocked to the side.

"Trouble how?"

"It doesn't matter. You should just stop showing up. I thank you for talking with me occasionally and being the closest thing to a friend I've ever had, but we barely know each other and it's time you leave. For good." I sighed exasperated.

"Is that really what you want?" I stared down at him but couldn't answer. Because my answer is no. And he definitely knows my answer is no. I could feel my sister's eyes from behind the bar watching intently.

"Let's talk outside." I mumble, making my way out the door, Levi close behind. I backed against the wall and sighed loud. "Levi, they think I've been sleeping with you. If they think I ruined everything before the bidding in a few days, it's going to be so fucking bad you don't even understand. I am not leaving my family so don't ask me anymore. Don't even bring up the military. If you're going to come around, you need to just be a normal patron." He stared at me for a long moment.

"You don't see what I see at all do you?" I stared at him confused. "Cora…" Frustration creeped up on his usually calm looking face, "I want you to trust me, please. Get out of this life, even if it's not the military, something else. Choose something else…even if it's just so you can smile more." Guilt dropped in my stomach like a ton of bricks. I don't understand why I feel guilt. Maybe it's the look on his face, or the thought of myself actually considering leaving.

"Levi…you need to go…" I whispered, not bearing to look at him. I could hear his frustration clear as day but if I looked at him I'd probably leave with him. I can't do that. His deep sigh was enough to know he'd essentially given up.

"When is the bidding?" His voice was so low I almost couldn't hear him.

"Friday evening." I mumbled. "Please don't come." I kept my face turned away.

"I hope it's worth it." The gravel below his boots crunched loudly as he turned and walked away.

* * *

Tonight is the night. It's Friday evening and here I was staring at myself in the mirror as I got ready. The dress my mother bought was a deep blue, much nicer than what I had. It ruffled all the way down and the strapless corset was snug, pushing my bust practically into my chin. Everyone says that the act is no big deal, it's just the nerves prior that will get to me. They said it's better to deaden my nerves and just let whatever happens, happen. I wonder how often I'll be able to wear a dress like this in the future once my job heads into the new direction. I sighed nervously, heading out the door into the hall. My mother stood, rigid in her posture, over done up like always. She handed me a small mask to cover my eyes.

"Tonight we masquerade, so the bidders can remain anonymous. Make sure you are as sweet as pie tonight, Cora, because if you ruin this, you ruin this family." She hissed as she placed the mask on my face. "And we wouldn't want that would we dear?"

"No ma, of course not." I mumbled.

"Speak clearly, girl. I didn't raise you to be timid and meek. You're a diamond amongst gravel, act like it." I nodded nervously, straightening my posture before following my mother out into the main tavern area. It was cleaned up and decorated slightly for the occasion. Many, many people were there, mainly men, wearing their masks and staring up directly at me. It was all so surreal. My mother handed me a glass of champagne, whispering into my ear. "We spent quite a lot to make this night incredible, you better make double what it cost so we can turn a profit." I gulped staring directly in front of me.

"Good evening gentlemen!" Her voice boomed through the tavern. "Thank you all for joining us tonight for this wonderous masquerade. Please, enjoy yourselves and the festivities and remember, gentlemen, the prize of the evening will go to the highest bidder. I will be taking bids privately in the room adjacent to the bar. Please feel free to approach me any time before 11 pm. No bids will be taken after 11pm, so please be punctual gentlemen." The room erupted in chuckles. "Cheers!" The festivities have now begun. Everyone is mingling, drinking, many of the masqueraded men running up the stairs with some of the girls for the evening.

I find myself gliding through the room, smiling and occasionally chatting with a few people, but mostly keeping to myself. My brain is in a half daze as I sip down multiple glasses of champagne. At one point my brain begins to feel fuzzy and I sit down, ironically in the corner table farthest in the back by the door. I watched as people wandered in and out of the room placing their bids. Knowing my mother she just keeps racking up the price for every visitor on her own.

"Why so glum?" I jumped at the voice sitting across the table from me.

"I think I had just a hair too much to drink." I smirked staring over at the masked individual. He seemed tall and at least sounded somewhat young.

"That's okay, the more you drink the more fun you'll have later." He smiled a wide toothy grin. All I could see was his light brown hair, nice white teeth and deep brown eyes. Maybe if a guy like him won it wouldn't be so bad. A pang of guild hit my stomach and I coughed into my hand.

"Well, maybe I should get another." The gentleman waved at one of the girls to get us more drinks.

"I have to say, I didn't think I'd get a chance to meet the prize one on one beforehand. I must be incredibly lucky." He gulped at his beer, smiling after.

"I wouldn't say that, I'm still just a person!" I took another gulp of champagne, signaling for more. "I think you're just lucky that I'm getting drunk." The man laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You drunk is certainly lucky." I let out a giggle, blushing slightly. My actions were starting to not be my own as I continued to drink. Flirting back and forth with my unknown and masked new friend. "Why don't we grab some air, the air in here is getting stuffy." He reached his hand across the table. I smirked taking his hand, following him to the door.

"You sir, are probably breaking all the rules."

"Is that a problem?" He smiled, as we exited the tavern, standing out in the cold. Before I knew it we walked, or rather stumbled, along the road, following the shadows next to the buildings. After a moment we stopped, his hands pushing me into the wall. "What a shame…miss Cora." I stared confused, trying to focus on his face with my head spinning.

"Wha…what'd I do?" My speech was slurring.

"Well, for starters…" A familiar voice came around the corner. "You made a fool out of me, that's what Cora. And now, you get to feel much worse than what Anna felt." Jack's voice was cold and mocking as I began to slip in and out of consciousness. "That's it Cora, sleep. Soon enough you're going to get what you deserve."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you everyone for reading this story and commenting! The comments really motivate me! Trigger warning for the content that follows, just in case. Please enjoy 3**_

* * *

The throbbing in my head made me groan as I rolled to my side. My body ached as I felt the stone below dig into my ribs. Sitting up, I groggily looked around the room I was in. It looked like a horse stable, only the door wasn't something you could see over, it was floor to ceiling, no view out. I sighed rubbing my shoulder, glancing down at my severely ripped and dirty dress that was covering next to nothing at this point with how bad it got torn. Every inch of me ached and from the looks of it, whatever happened last night was definitely the reason why. Dried blood caked different parts of my body, my legs especially. I could feel the tremble of my bottom lip as I began to remember bits and pieces of the night before. Glimpses of laughing, foul mouthed drunken men laughing manically, close up to my face. I remember screaming a lot as loud as I could. Realization started to set in as I remembered Jack's smiling face among the men. Him and his men. They ruined me. They fucking…ruined…me. Tears began to fall down my dirty face, my throat stinging horribly as I tried to stifle a full-blown outburst. If mother finds out she's going to disown me. Her prized youngest daughter, the only virgin, no longer able to hold that title and no money in hand.

Regrettably, I tried to stand, my legs shaky as I tried to take in my surroundings. There was no way out, no latch or handle to open the door from the inside. I was stuck, far away from my family who I doubt gives a flying shit anymore. Guilt panged my chest as I let the tears fall freely, sobbing loudly as I slid down the back wall, hugging my knees to my chest. I'll never be able to pay my mother back for the dress, for the money she lost. I'll never regain the little bit of integrity that I did have at one point. It was taken from me by many men all in one night and the only saving grace was my faltering drunken consciousness that allowed me to forget anything I could. I had no one….I had nothing. My eyes lazily stared around the room, slowly taking in anything I could use. A weapon? Anything? All around me was just hay, and probably a fair share of rats.

"Whaddya ya know gents, we got the feisty one alive and kickin today." A gruff man yelled from outside the door having heard my sobs. "Betcha she remembered how good of a time she had last night." A few chuckles escaped from behind the door and I couldn't help the gut-wrenching feeling that knotted in my stomach. It was going to happen again wasn't it? My body began to shake, like it knew the horrors without my brain having to remember. I swallowed hard, the cotton mouth and lump in my throat making it extremely difficult. The loud talking turned into murmuring, as if they were plotting something and ensuring I couldn't hear it. The door slammed open causing me to jump and let out a scream. The same man that was initially talking before bent down, grabbing my arm and dragged me through the doorway. All I could do was kick and pathetically try to rasp out screams as tears continued to flood my face. I must've been flailing enough because I managed to get out of his grasp.

My freedom from the beast momentary before he grabbed my hair, dragging me that way, cursing as he held tight. Pins and needles it felt like through my scalp along with the scraping and thumps of my feet against the stone floor. I was immediately flung into a different room, only this one had less rats and less hay. Inside sat Jack in all his glory, laughing down at me. I'm not normally one to cower, but this was different. I cowered. I couldn't look at the man who drug me through hell.

"Cora, Cora, Cora….you look like you had a rough night." You think asshole? I frowned but dared not talk back. "This silent part of you is so nice, you should refrain from talking the rest of your life. Save the world of your cackling." He sat in the only chair in the room, leaning forward on his arms. "I'm going to make a deal with you now Cora, since you wanted to be a good girl finally last night and this morning, it seems you finally know your place. I will let you go, under the condition that you don't ever fucking cross me again. This is only a taste of what happens when you piss me off, next time I'll make sure you're conscious for everything." I nodded, keeping my as far from the vile, rotten man as possible. He nodded and chuckled, signaling for the men to let me leave. I slowly stood, cautiously walking out the door, my eyes wide on every person around me. Many snickers and foul hand gestures were sent my way. I didn't care, the moment I stepped out of the building I let out a sigh of relief. Where was I to go now? I looked down at my bare feet, what was left of my tattered clothes and all the dirty skin in between. I had to go home, I had nowhere else. I made my way down the street, immediately catching on to where I was, letting my feet guide me the long way home.

Every step my feet throbbed, every swing of my arms, my shoulders ached. My face red hot as I walked through the streets, people staring and gawking. Many whispering horrible things about me as they noticed my appearance. I was made to be a warning; a visual warning about what happens when you cross people like him. The cold air nipped at my skin, stinging with every minor gust of wind. All I could do was hold my head somewhat high and just make it through while I shivered in the cold. In the distance I could finally see home. The smoke bellowing from the chimney, the lights bright inside. It was busy, many people filled the streets and tavern.

I stopped walking. I can't go inside like this. I can't show my mother the failure I've become with that many people around. My stomach dropped more as a familiar face caught mine. Levi, standing outside with the man he called Erwin, talking to some other men. He didn't even excuse himself as he left their sides, half running up to me. He stopped just in front of me, no sign of any emotion on his face as per usual. He slipped off his green cloak and draped it over me, using the hood to cover my face. He didn't speak a word, and thankfully knew he didn't have to. My numbing legs followed him as he approached his carriage, letting me in first before closing the door behind himself. The carriage did not move, so we sat in what felt like eternal silence. I couldn't even look up at him.

"Cora…" He almost whispered but I shook my head. He stayed silent, watching me intently the entire time, as if I might shatter in front of his eyes. I very well could have, honestly. I heard the voice of my mother outside, acting as if nothing happened what-so-ever. She was her normal bubbly self in front of any and all patrons, flirting with every man that crossed her vision. I shivered at the sound of her laugh and couldn't help but wince. If she knew I was right there, she'd lose her mind. Thankfully, she couldn't see into the carriage where I refused to speak to the man across from me. It took some time before my mother left, and shortly after that Erwin sat inside the carriage, taking a once over at me before tilting his head at Levi questioningly. Levi's face never wavered, and Erwin didn't push the subject. The carriage began moving and I had no idea where this ride was going to take me, but maybe it'd be better away from home right now.

The ride was silent, Erwin kept to himself, looking over what looked like notes in a little notebook and Levi sat arms crossed across from me though his eyes were now shut. It was nice not to be stared at so intensely when I just went through hell and back. The hooves against the cobblestone made me want to fall asleep as well, though I wasn't going to take that chance. As nice as they've been to me, I'm not going to fully trust them when I barely know them. The carriage slowed to a stop and Levi's eyes snapped open suddenly. He must've been startled awake, the whole image of it making me smirk to myself. The men got out of the carriage first, Levi extending his hand and helping me out. I was extra thankful for his cloak at this point because he would've had more of a view than he had earlier without it. Glancing past the men I caught the large building with the Survey Corps symbol bannered along the front. This must be their military headquarters. A nervous pang hit my stomach at the thought of a bunch of soldiers seeing me. Levi noticing my timidness, grabbed the front of the hood, pulling it low so no one could see who I was.

I kept pace with them the best that I could, gawking at the incredible inside the moment we entered. I'd never been in a building that had all the walls up, that was clean, tidy, and smelled nice. The tavern, as homey as it was, it still was very run down. I stared at the floors, surprised by the cleanliness of everything. This…was utterly amazing. I must've been staring a long time because Levi tugged my arm, forcing me through the entrance. There were definitely many people inside, though it wasn't cramped or crowded. I held my hood low, a few whispered but quieted as Levi passed. A couple soldiers saying their 'hellos' to their Commander Erwin and Captain Levi. He was certainly important in this place. He continued to push me along, finding a set of stairs finally and guiding me up. On the second floor there were many hallways and many doors, much like a hotel. I stared curiously as some doors were ajar, catching glances at tidy bedrooms with 2 beds and 2 nightstands that I could see just by walking. We made it to a far room in the back, the door opening to what looked to be an office of some sort.

The office was small, but it had a desk, 2 chairs and a fireplace against the wall. Next to the fireplace was a small liquor cart, a few canters of brown liquor at different levels resting on top. The walls behind the desk had 4 bookshelves, 2 on each side of the middle window, each filled with books and other knickknacks. This was more belongings than even my mother had, and I couldn't help but still admire the cleanliness of every inch of it. A side door by the liquor cart was where I was led, a nervous pang hitting my stomach the moment I stepped inside. A large bed neatly made with more pillows than I'd seen on one bed was dead center of the room. Being used to ragged small beds and one pillow and a small blanket, this was overly luxurious for me. I opened my mouth to speak but stopped as I lost sight of Levi for a moment, turning quickly to yet another door that was ajar. I stepped past the small fancy sitting chaise in front of the bed and made my way to the door. Levi laid out a towel, soap and a few other things before turning to me.

"Take as long as you want. You can sleep in here until I find you a room." My eyes widened as I looked around. This belonged to someone definitely.

"This is too much really…I don't want to take someone's room." Levi shook his head.

"It's my room, don't worry about it." Before I could protest, he had grabbed a black tee shirt and a pair of sweatpants out of one of the armoires on the other side of the room and tossed it to me. "Use these for now, I'll get someone to grab you clothes." I stammered trying to figure out what to say. I could feel the tears pushing through and before I knew it I was full on sobbing again. He stayed silent, but didn't take his eyes off me.

"Thank you…Levi. I've never known anyone to be this kind." He shook his head, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"You're safe here. You have nothing and no one to worry about, so go get cleaned up, I'll come check in and get you some food in a while." He squeezed my shoulder, exiting the room quickly closing the door. I stared around in awe of the life he had. He really wasn't kidding that I could send money home to take care of my family if I needed to. At this point, hiding from my family was all I cared about. Hiding from them and Jack…my stomach dropped at the thought. I quickly ran into the bathroom, noticing the already full tub of hot water in the middle of the bathroom. He must've ran the water while I was caught in a daze. His bathroom smelled…manly? I couldn't help but try to find the source of the very almost forest-like scent. I looked inside the shower, finding his soap. This was heavenly. I smirked, putting it back before grabbing the soap he had left for me, taking a deep breath. This was much milder, not manly but not womanly. It was brand new, along side his shampoo, which too smelled like the forest. I almost giggled out loud at the thought of smelling like him. I placed the shirt and pants to the side of the sink, realizing it was his clothes I'd be wearing as well, making me a little more nervous. I quickly took the tattered dress off, catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I grimaced assessing the damage, many bruises, cuts, dirt…my hair was a ratted mess and I had tear stains through the dirt on my face.

If hell was a look, I looked like it. Slipping into the bath I sighed loudly, dunking my entire head under for a second before resurfacing, pushing my long hair back out of my face. Even the water felt cleaner than at home. This place was magical. I savored every second of my bath, taking my time to get clean all over before the water got cold. It didn't take me long to get dressed after drying off though, the air in the bathroom now cold in comparison to the wonderful bath. I looked in the mirror again, this time cleaned up. Levi's shirt and pants covering the major bruises, only a few small ones on my arms and a small cut on my face that was even slightly noticeable. As if on time, a light knock came to the bathroom door and I opened it. Levi arched an eyebrow as I smiled warmly.

"Bath must've been nice." I nodded following him out of the bedroom and down the stairs, taking into account which room I had left and where I was going.

"I really appreciate you letting me stay and use your stuff." I murmured, toying with the bottom of the shirt gently. He just nodded but said nothing as we entered the dining hall. Many faces turned towards me making me blush but most of them went back to eating or chatting quickly, making me feel a little more at ease. Levi took a seat and beckoned me to sit at the chair next to his. I did, admiring the full plate of food and hot tea sitting in front of me. I glanced around having not seen this much food in one sitting for myself….in forever. A few of the people at the table smiled but said nothing.

"It isn't going to eat itself." Levi chimed, drinking his tea. I smirked and nodded taking a bite of the potatoes first. The hot food, the bath, my surroundings, yea this was wonderful. If I wasn't surrounded by so many people, I probably would've let out a loud moan. I paid the most attention to my food mainly since I didn't follow the conversations around me consisting of all the military talk. I did however notice the way everyone spoke to each other, everyone being more respectful than not, inclusive towards anyone at the table who spoke up. It was surprising since at home…if you didn't have money you were shunned. If you weren't of certain status, you did not take priority. It was always a rating system at home. A few times some of them would try to ask me questions but I kept my yes and no answers quiet and minimal. Talking with this many people just wasn't what I wanted today. Levi stood up once my food and tea was gone, telling one of the soldiers to clean up the table before they left for the night, nudging my arm so I would follow. I quickly got up, saying a quick goodnight to the people around the table before following Levi.

We were back in the office and I couldn't help but wander to the bookshelves, glancing over his belongings. A photo of him and two other soldiers caught my eye. He wasn't smiling, like he usually didn't, but the other three were. They all looked happy though. I glanced at Levi who was watching from the bedroom doorway, sipping on what looked to be one of the alcohols from the drink tray.

"If you're wondering, they're both dead." He stated matter-of-factly. I winced but didn't want to pry, even though he did answer the question prodding my mind. "Childhood friends." Inodded, pushing the subject no further. I followed Levi towards the room where he sat on the chaise, leaning back against the foot of the bed. I sat with him, really unsure of what to say or do. My regular patron, great tipper, always showing up to chat while he drank his tea and persuade me to the military, had me in his room under much different circumstances. It was quite strange to say the least.

"So what is it that I am supposed to do now?" I asked, finally breaking the silence between us. He sideways glanced at me but took another sip of his drink.

"What do you want to do?" No one had ever asked me that before. What do I want to do? I can't very well mooch off the man who just aided me in my time of need.

"Do I work for you or something? I can cook and clean or something?" The slightest of smirks played at the corner of his lips as he sipped his drink.

"I don't need a cook or a maid." I stared confused and struggling at what else to come up with.

"I don't want to be your mistress." He about spit his drink out as he choked slightly. "After last night…I don't want to go back into that way of life so if you mean that…" He put his hand up to stop me from talking.

"I don't want or need a whore either."

"Well then what the fuck…" I growled as he finally turned to look right at me as if to say, try again. "Ohhh, well, how do I join the military then?" He nodded his head finishing off his drink.

"There you go. I'll get you to sign some of the papers once I get them ready, but for now, take the time you need. Whatever happened to you last night, I'd say that's a level of healing you have to deal with first." I bit my lip, dropping my head and staring at my hands that lay in my lap. He was not wrong. I winced at the tightening in my chest threatening to push the nights feelings back. "Whatever happened, it wasn't your fault." I looked up at him through watering eyes and scoffed.

"Please, I drank too much and allowed myself into a stupid position. What happened was definitely my fault." He shook his head, but I couldn't agree. "You don't understand that life Levi, not that of a virgin among women of the night, being auctioned off, sold off, to whomever wanted to use you until they tired of you. You don't understand."

"I do understand." Before I could protest, he continued. "That girl in the picture was a close friend of mine, Isabel. The other guy was Furlan. The three of us grew up in the underground slums. You think you had it rough? Isabel was always in the shit storm as a child because grown ass men wanted her for their own perversions. If Furlan and I weren't around she probably would've been subjected to the same life. We grew up on scraps, in nothing but poverty, no place to call home. I may not understand whatever happened to you last night exactly, but I do understand the life of the slums better than you'll ever know." I pursed my lips, staring down at my lap again.

"Levi…I don't ever want to go back to that life." Tears began to fall down my cheeks. "I don't want to be laughed at as I'm being taken advantage of and beaten. I don't want to be reminded that I'll never be good enough because of what I am and who I am. I don't want multiple men…." I couldn't finish the sentence as the sobbing became hysterical. This time Levi sat forward, putting his arm around me and pulling me close. I cried hard into his chest as he hugged me. My most loyal patron, my nicest and only friend, this man who quite literally saved me without me having to ask; he was the one who I should've listened to from the beginning. It was like a dam burst; I couldn't stop it and I couldn't stop feeling so undeserving of the kindness Levi had shown me. It took a long time for me to stop crying, but finally I could sort of breath like normal again. I sat up sniffling and wiping the tears from my face.

"Want a drink?" He asked, grabbing his glass off the small table. I nodded desperate to numb all the days feelings away. He quickly returned, handing me a full glass. Clearly, I needed a lot. I quickly gulped down a large amount of the drink, the heat of the alcohol burning in my throat more than I thought it would. I sighed loudly, thankful for such an incredible treat. Whiskey, and it was great quality which made it all the better. It definitely was better than the bitter stale booze at the tavern by a long shot. I chugged the rest of the whiskey catching a slightly amused face next to me.

"Shut up, it's needed." I growled, setting the glass on the table.

"Hey, if you wanna get shitty that's all you. Don't puke in my bed though." He sipped at his drink some more, finishing off the rest. I leaned back and smiled, his arm up on the back of the chaise making it easy for me to lean onto his shoulder. I took the alcohol and the day for granted at this point as my eyes began to close. We didn't need to talk, the silence all too comfortable as I dozed off in the arms of Levi, who followed suit shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you again for reading, I hope you all continue to enjoy! Comment and let me know what you think! 3 (I do not own AOT or any of the characters, only my own OCs/added story)**_

* * *

A sharp pain in my neck made me jolt upright from my sleeping position on the chaise. Glancing around, it looked to be daytime, no Levi in sight. I sighed at the pain, rubbing the sore spot for a moment before getting myself up for the day. On the table in front of the chaise was a stack of folded clothes with a note that just said Cora. I sighed slipping into the bathroom showering quickly before changing into this new set of clothes. They didn't look like the military uniform that everyone else was wearing, just normal casual clothes, although I stared at the pants curiously, having worn dresses my entire life, I never had the opportunity to wear pants like these. I quickly got dressed, grabbing the shoes left for me and throwing them on before meandering my way down the stairs. I made my way to the food hall, catching the people I ate with the day prior. One of them waved slightly, smiling. She was a dark-haired girl with a ponytail and glasses who kept asked me questions the previous day, though I admit I couldn't keep up with her fast-paced talking. I took a seat across from her and she held her hand out shaking mine.

"Hi Cora, I'm Zoe Hange. I know we didn't really introduce ourselves yesterday, but I wanted to say hi when you were feeling a bit more up to it." I eyed the girl warily. Just how much information did Levi give her? "This here is Petra, Gunther and Oulo, whom you sort of met yesterday as well." The small group smiled, though the Petra girl eyed me up and down making me a little uncomfortable.

"It's nice to meet you." I replied flatly, almost a little rude as I sat down. "Thank you for your hospitality yesterday." I added, trying my best not to come off too bitchy. I was too used to being in a tavern dealing with assholes on a daily basis, so my manners were a bit rusty. My stomach growled, thankful for the loaves of bread and fruit sitting on the table for everyone to eat. I immediately dug in, savoring the taste of fresh bread. The tavern's food was questionable at best most days, the only decent offering being the stew, which was made fresh daily, but that was saved only for the patrons.

"So, what are you the Captain's plaything or something?" The one called Oulo stared down at me curiously. I glared up at him, even though Zoe Hange scolded him. "What? We never see the Captain with a girl around I just wanted to know." I looked the man up and down like he was mad, noting that he tried quite hard to look like Levi as it was. Similar haircut and even the cravat.

"So, what, is 'the Captain' your idol or something? Is that why you look like you're trying to copy his appearance?" The table erupted in laughter at my retort, a deep crimson casting across Oulo's face. "For the record, no, I am not your Captain's plaything. I'm just a friend." I rolled my eyes, drinking my tea.

"You look really familiar, I really can't place it…" Petra murmured, helping me to understand the look she was giving me.

"My ma owns the bawd tavern in the South East. You've probably heard of it." Oulo and Gunther's eyes lit up especially.

"Oh, I know that place! The brothel!" I arched an eyebrow as Gunther quieted quickly, realizing what he had just said aloud.

"So really not a plaything, huh?" Oulo nudged me, trying to joke but getting another glare from me in the process. Petra kicked Oulo under the table rather hard, making me feel a little bit better. He must just be a pain in the ass. The group got quiet as the food hall doors opened and in walked Levi. He plopped down at the head of the table, grabbing some tea for himself. He didn't even have to ask, the question in his mind. I glanced up at him, his brows furrowed slightly with that frown. I nodded, waving him off. He could tell I was tired but thankfully wasn't doting over me.

"So, who ticked her off this morning?" He asked, sipping his tea having noticed my standoffish behavior.

"I wonder who." Hange laughed pointing at Oulo who scoffed.

"It was just a question." He defended himself, though the narrowing eyes of his Captain caused him to stammer trying to explain.

"It's fine, just typical assumptions. Nothing I'm not used to." I stated so Oulo didn't have to sound so stupid. I glanced up at Levi who was still death glaring Oulo. "Really he didn't offend." His eyes shifted to me before finally nodding. I could almost hear the 'phew' that came out of Oulo's mouth.

"Don't piss her off, or you'll piss me off." Levi's tone made the warning come across crystal clear as his soldiers nodded fervently.

"You're so dramatic." I joked, though my tone was still flat. Fearful glances went from me to Levi who rolled his eyes at me. It's like they expected him to get angry with me for my retort. The only one completely relaxed not even phased by Levi was Hange. She also spoke to him the night before and today as if she was on his level, which for all I knew she probably was. She excused herself, mentioning something about research and experiments, though I really didn't pay any attention. I found myself getting lost in my own train of thought as I thought about the tavern, my family and the very few possessions I had owned. I knew this was going to be my permanent home, however, I up and disappeared without a trace. It made me wonder what I should do about my family.

I could always feel Levi's eyes as if my body was reminding me, he was staring. After yesterday he's probably curious at the drop in my mood. To be honest it was more due to my lack of comfort right at that moment and the problems running through my head. I glanced his way, offering a small smile of reassurance, though I couldn't even reassure myself at this point. Turning back to my plate, I caught the stare of another set of eyes, though she looked incredibly displeased, Petra quickly changed her expression catching herself and smiling. She really didn't like me. It was my turn to excuse myself as I left the table before stepping outside of their headquarters. It was a lot of land, plenty of room for the soldiers to train and not too far from the main roadway. I took a deep breath, taking in my surroundings the best that I could, eyes catching each of the different groups that I could see doing their different training and tasks. Soon I was going to be among them. A nervous pang hit my stomach as I realized I had no physical strengths or abilities and here I was among strong soldiers who trained to be here. I chewed nervously at my bottom lip at the thought. As tough as I was in the slums, it was nothing compared to everyone here.

On top of all of this, I needed to go home. I needed to let everyone know that at least I was ok, even if they disowned me. It felt wrong to start a new life without telling my family. I thought about the wretch that was my sister, she'd be thrilled to get rid of me for sure. My mother would be livid though, no doubt. My stomach twisted at the thought making me sigh. A familiar forest-like scent filled my nose causing me to turn my head in the direction it came, my eyes landing on Levi who stared not at me but at the soldiers outside as well.

"Hope you're ready, you'll be out there one of these days." He stated simply. I nodded, turning my attention out to the soldiers again.

"Before that, I need to go home." Levi sideways glanced at me. "I need to let them know I'm ok…" He didn't protest, instead he nodded.

"I'll go too." I stared at him now, wondering what he was smoking to make him think that'd help anything.

"Levi, last time you and I were there at the same time, my family was freaking out. I don't think it'd go to well if they saw you again."

"You're my new cadet, as your Captain I'll be there." He wasn't going to falter and all I could do was sigh. As appreciative as I was for everything he'd done up until now, he still always ended up making things much harder for me.

"Why me…?" I asked after a long moment of silence. He turned his head and looked at me confused. "Why did you help me?" I could see the muscles of his jaw tighten a bit as he tried to think about his answer.

"I don't know." Confusion mixed with surprise washed over me. "Gut feeling, I guess." I stared at him hard for a moment.

"That's not an answer." I complained. He shrugged.

"Well it's the one you got." I pouted. Really? A gut feeling? I knew he was full of shit, and I'm sure he did too but he wasn't going to give me any more than that. I sighed loudly, turning on my heel, walking away from him. This time he thankfully let me be as I managed to get a few hours of just being on my own in. I wasn't used to standing around idly with nothing to do, I had to figure something out. Eventually I ended up in his office after many failed attempts at doing dishes or helping other people. No one wanted the help, or they were scared to accept it. Either way, I was stuck alone and getting stir crazy. After a while of searching the bookshelves, I managed to find a book I could potentially like. I sat in Levi's big chair behind the desk, propping my feet up on the desk and leaning back in the chair slightly, starting to read.

A few hours had passed as I easily got lost in the book. It was a welcome distraction and one that I didn't want to put down. The door to the office swung open, the Petra girl barreling in half yelling.

"CAPTAIN, IF YOU COULD PLEASE…" Her voice trailed off as soon as she realized I was definitely not Levi sitting behind the desk. "what the heck are you doing?" She questioned, eyeing me cautiously. I sat up now, rubbing my eyes and putting the book down.

"Well, I was reading." I pointed at the book.

"That's the Captain's desk, you shouldn't be there." She was standing defensively, like I was an intruder stealing things, trying hard to look tough through her super innocent face.

"And? I don't see him in here telling me not to be here." She narrowed her eyes as I stood up, walking to Levi's liquor, pouring myself a glass and sitting back down. She was clearly uncomfortable with me making myself right at home. Petra slammed her hand down on the desk. It didn't startle me. The only thing it did was make me glare up at her. What the fuck was this chick's problem?

"I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but you don't belong here. Whatever it is you're trying to get from Captain Levi, you should quit now." I laughed loudly as she watched my reaction.

"Last I checked, your Captain brought me here of his own free will, and I don't need you or anyone else telling me where I belong." She growled as I stood up, nose to nose with her over the desk.

"Whores from the slums should know their place, and that's not here. Not in the presence of decent people, like Captain Levi, that is." I couldn't stop the pressure pop from my rage as my head smashed into her nose causing her to stumble back and land on her ass.

"Quit your petty little drama while you're ahead, I may be a whore from the slums but I'm not the bitch you wanna fuck with." I made my way around the desk, ready to rip the girl's hair out of her head if she so much as said one more word. We must've been somewhat loud cause quite a few soldiers came to see what was going on. Gunther leaned down, helping Petra up as her entire demeanor changed, acting like I violently attacked her out of nowhere. I now had soldiers yelling at me, none of which was coherent to me as I ignored every bit of it, my eyes not wavering from the little two-faced bitch in front of me. Levi eventually stepped in the room, confusion plastered to his face as he looked between Petra and me.

"What the fuck happened?" He asked and all the soldiers quieted immediately. Hange was in the office now as well, quite interested at the events that lay before her.

"She headbutted me!" Petra yelled, tears flowing down her cheeks as she held her gushing nose.

"You instigated that shit yourself." I growled stepping forward, but Levi put himself in between us.

"You should be careful with the likes of her Captain. She's not what you think she is." Who the fuck…I stared at the girl before me taking a moment to realize why she was acting the way she was.

"Oh, I get it. You're scared I'm going to fuck your Captain and he's not going to notice you anymore. It all makes sense now." Sarcasm dripped from my voice as I smiled wide watching the face of Petra turn beet red. There were many glances between the two of us, including some whispers of people wondering if that was true. "Don't worry sweetheart, as much as you want to think that I whore myself around, your Captain is safe from me." She stammered her protest but all I could do was roll my eyes.

"I…it's not like that!" She yelled trying to cover the shame all over her face.

"You're too easy to read. Look, if you like him just fucking tell him but don't try to come at me for some petty bullshit because you can't own up to your own feelings." I grabbed the glass I had on the desk, gulping it down quickly. "I got shit to do, I don't have time for this." I growled, pushing past the sea of soldiers all curious about the drama. I stormed out of the headquarters making my way out of the front gate. I hadn't signed the papers to be a soldier yet, so maybe I would just go back to where I belonged. A tight grip on my shoulder stopped me in my tracks, turning me around sharply as I was just about to the road. I glared over at Levi, who truthfully did nothing wrong. That girl just put me in a sour mood.

"You're not even a soldier here yet and you're already headbutting your comrades."

"That bitch is NOT my comrade." I growled getting a slight smirk.

"You're fuckin nuts." He chuckled shaking his head.

"No, your soldier is nuts. She got all huffy cause I was reading in your office, minding my own fucking business." He threw his hands in his pockets walking next to me as I vented my frustration. "Can't even read and drink without some crazy chick coming at me."

"This whole situation came out of left field." He shook his head, though his face back to its normal expressionless look.

"Is she not normally like that?" I asked in disbelief. He shook his head and shrugged.

"She's one of my best soldiers. I've very rarely seen her lose her cool and its usually only mild in comparison to whatever that was in there. That was a side I've never seen." I arched my eyebrow surprised. "She's actually normally really sweet." I laughed a little.

"Well, your sweet soldiers got a set of claws when it comes to you." His lips tightened in a deeper frown.

"Not sure why, I've never given her any reason to think I'd want anything from her." I looked him up and down and shook my head. What a clueless man.

"Girls get crazy, even if their love is unrequited." He stayed silent, looking more tired than usual.

"I told her there was nothing there for her to aim for. She's my subordinate and my friend. Nothing more." I shrugged my shoulders as we slowly made our way into a denser area of the city; buildings becoming closer and closer the farther we walked. "Definitely not my type."

"It's none of my business who you want in your love life." It was true, though. Levi for whatever reason was a good friend of mine. I couldn't deny that. We had many, many chats in the tavern, especially if it was slow. He was a genuinely interested person in many different subjects we spoke about and an extremely good listener, though as I had noticed him here with his soldiers, his demeanor was very different. He was very observant, only talking if he felt he needed to or being utterly sarcastic. It was a different side to him than what I was used to. Maybe because we both grew up in shit poor conditions that it was easier for him to relate to me in some way.

"My love life is nonexistent." He retorted and I chuckled.

"How?" He shrugged as now I was a little more interested. "You're stupid cute, you could have plenty of girls like Petra bend to your beck and call if you chose to." He let out a 'tch.'

"I choose not to." I rolled my eyes.

"What, are you some virgin?" He laughed and shook his head. His smile was incredibly infectious. I found a part of me wishing he'd do it more often rather than carry his stern tired look all the time.

"Give me some credit, I said I had no love life, I didn't say I didn't get laid." I smirked and nodded, nudging him.

"See you're halfway there. All you need now is to let some poor girl in to take all sorts of care for you."

"I'm content with just getting laid once in a while." I giggled, though I couldn't say the same thing. As much as I longed to sell my virginity and become part of the 'family', after everything was said and done, getting physical was the last thing on my mind. Through our long walk through the city, we both got quite a few glances and whispers though it was nothing like back home. This area in the walls gave me a little more leisure as to recognition and drama, though I couldn't say the same for Levi. He really did have a somewhat fan base as I noticed many girls blushing and whispering the moment they saw him. He paid no attention, his deep-set frown and tired eyes staying fixed ahead of himself. I was also fairly certain many of those whispers consisted of why Levi was walking with a woman who wasn't in soldier attire through the city. This whole place was full of overly nosey people full of assumptions. It irritated the shit out of me usually when I felt like the brunt of conversation, but I ignored it this time.

"Since when do Survey Corps dogs hire prostitutes?" A rather loud statement rang out making my stomach drop. The problem with fame both Levi and I faced was not that of anything good. Our notoriety was a problem in far too many aspects; essentially the cons weighed out the pros of being know throughout. I could see Levi's eyes narrow as he turned to the whisper.

"Prostitute or not, how would you know unless you knew firsthand?" Levi retorted, the hefty guy who stated it shutting his mouth quickly as a few glances were now on him. "Pigs like you just love rolling around in the shit that falls out of their mouths." He shook his head in disgust following up with another 'tch.' This was a rare moment for me as I watched almost in awe of Levi who not only stood up for me but was rather mean about it. I kind of wanted more people to talk shit just to hear his retorts. He caught the smile I gave him and arched an eyebrow.

"I've never had someone stand up for me like that in public, or in general really."

"There's a first for everything." I tilted my head slightly just watching him. The more we spoke, the harder it was to take my eyes off of him. I couldn't help but see him in a fresh light, like there was so much to him I wanted to learn about. We strolled around for a good few hours, keeping up with our small talk as the sun was threatening to set. My stomach growled loudly, and Levi glanced over at me. I kind of laughed, realizing how starving I was. We made our long walk back to the headquarters. My intention was to walk my way home and just turn my back on the soldiers and say 'fuck that' but Levi made it hard for me to say no to.

We finally made it back, my feet sore and throbbing as we sat down in the food hall. I didn't even glance around at anyone as I stuffed my face, thankful yet again for such a good meal and far less conversation as the soldiers kept to themselves, with the occasional statement or question to or from Levi. He stood up leaving the dining hall earlier than everyone else, making me mentally sigh but I still made it a point to finish my food nonetheless. Dinner was over and I managed to wobble my tired legs up the stairs in the direction to Levi's room. A cough behind me made me stop and turn once I hit the top of the stairs. I watched as Petra finished ascending the stairs, about to turn and walk away but she stopped me.

"Please…can I have a do over?" I stared at her quizzically. A do over? Another headbutt to the face? "I want to apologize for my actions today. I got far too emotional and jealous seeing you in the Captain's office. I've never acted like that in my entire life and I wanted you to know that I…" I cut her off sighing loudly.

"Honestly don't worry about it. Sorry for hurting you." I stated, turning to leave, yet again being stopped. This was getting rather annoying.

"I'm serious. I really do apologize. I would really like us to start fresh and maybe one day become friends." I rolled my eyes turning to look her in the face only to stop myself from being a royal bitch. She was red in the face with a genuine concerned look. She regretted her actions definitely, though I can't say I still wouldn't have done the same thing, regret or not.

"Fine. We can start over. Just don't lose your shit on me and we're good." She smiled and bowed, thanking me multiple times. She was a strange one, but I'd seen the jealousy time and time again in the tavern from women and their men, or the harlots and some of their regulars. It was exhausting to say the least. I continued to head towards Levi's room, though Petra walked with me in silence. I stopped in front of his door and Petra stared confused.

"Do you sleep with him?"

"He's letting me borrow his room, but I can assure you we're not sleeping together. Especially not in the same bed." I didn't want to bring up that I fell asleep on him the night before. I really didn't want to headbutt the poor girl again. Well maybe.

"Oh, okay. Yea … I really did overreact." I chuckled and nodded.

"Just a bit." She said her goodnight and waved as she headed towards her room. I watched her as she left, still unsure about her. Maybe she was a sweet girl, but that genuine passion she had for Levi was almost admirable. A bit crazy, but kudos to her for going to those lengths to ensure no one else would go near him.

The office was dimly lit but no sign of Levi as I entered. It didn't dawn on me to knock as I entered his room, being met with a very welcome sight. He was in just a towel, having just showered, grabbing clothes from his armoire. I couldn't stop my dumb ass from staring him down, quite pleased with the sight in front of me. He sideways glanced at me but said nothing as he headed back into the bathroom. Well then…the thought of his toned body forever etched in my head. I made my way over to the chaise, pulling my shoes off as I waited for him to leave the bathroom. He was dressed, heading through the room towards the office, grabbing a glass of whiskey and filling it for himself. I couldn't stop the blush that spread across my face as I half ran to the bathroom, utilizing that time to take my own shower and rinse of the day's stresses. I peeked out of the bathroom, no sign of Levi. I grabbed another set of his sleep clothes, changing quickly before climbing up into the bed finally. The sheets felt crisp and clean…and almost unused. They barely even smelled like him as I laid down, nearly losing myself in the most comfort I'd ever had laying in a bed.

Glancing to the door where the office was, I noticed it was ajar and Levi was leaning into his hand in the chair, half asleep. I couldn't help but giggle as he looked like he struggled to focus on his paperwork in front of him. I didn't have the energy though to say anything to him as I felt my unconscious take me faster than I anticipated. The fluffy pillows, the warm blanket, the incredible view behind my eyelids of a certain enjoyable sight…I'll just go see my family tomorrow….maybe.


End file.
